


Within Our Souls

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: In Tribus, their existed the tale of soulmates, and soul songs. It was a private thing that not many spoke of, but was longed for among the factions. The tale spoke of a song shared between those destined for each other.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Posted separately upon request.**

"Please! I could run circles around Xavier a million times over before he could even string two words much less a sentence together!" Hermione rolled her eyes, black painted nails sparkling under the light of blue flames that floated above them in the cafeteria. Ron, of course, snorted at the declaration, drink held to his lips as he looked around, eyes landing on Harry that was for once in his life getting ahead with course work before it was too late.

"Come on, Harry! That's not due until two weeks from now! Live a little you closet workaholic!" Ron playfully punched Harry in his arm, ignoring Hermione's displeased glare as much as possible. The woman could be downright scary when she was ready, then again…it was expected of a Noctis witch. That's right…they were all witches. Man, woman and child alike, a part of the select factions that existed and ruled their world Tribus. There were three factions in total, Meiyo…the faction of the spirit warriors who embodied the energy chakra and lived by its doctrine of honour. Solas…the faction of elemental sages that embodied mother nature and her gift of life… and finally Noctis, the faction of magic and all it embodied but more so the course of death, a dark path no man would wish to venture.

In their world Tribus, there was a supreme order. The three factions though they coexisted, did not truly intermingle…it kept factions pure many whispered. Noctis witch would marry Noctis witch, Meiyo warrior would give birth to Meiyo warrior and Solas sage would devote their souls to Solas sage.

"If I don't get it done now, I'll be running around like a headless dorki in a bloody panic. I'll pass on that one." Harry grinned, pushing a lock of his short windswept curly hair out of his eyes, his black nails glistening just as much as Hermione's. Said woman frowned when she noticed the slight chip in the polish, pulling Harry's hand away from his face before whispering a soft spell under her breath, the polish whole once more. Green eyes looked at her curiously before pulling his hand away lightly, biting his lips nervously before turning his attention back to his text. He had been chosen by their elder to become the next codex holder for the Noctis, the embodiment of Tribus' supreme order. The role he was born to fill like his ancestors before him, being born of noble Noctis blood like Hermione and Ron.

A loud fit of laughter jarred him out of his consuming thoughts, eyes searching almost anxiously through the drove of people that occupied the cafeteria, a large group to the far end seem to be having the time of their lives. They were of the faction Meiyo, it was obvious with their attire, obvious warriors ready for battle at the drop of a hat…even without the sight of the many hidden weapons that was sure to be on their person. Among the group was a tall man, brown hair long past his shoulders and a handsome wide grin, a far cry from the usual serious Meiyo warriors.

"Hashirama Senju…it's rumored he'll be the next codex holder for the Meiyo faction…Madara Uchiha was apparently outvoted by even his own clan." Hermione muttered, a frown clear as she watched her friend and practically brother. Ron looked between the two in confusion, a potato chip hanging from his mouth comically, he could pick up that another conversation was being held between the two, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at Harry who stared with a strange emotion in his kohl lined eyes, his equally darkly painted lips nervously being bitten before he made eye contact with Hashirama. Harry quickly looked away, scribbling furiously in his text, avoiding the steady gaze that bore into his back, and the curious yet suspicious stares of the cafeteria at the brief exchange.

Almost as if a light bulb had gone off in Ron's head, blue eyes widened before he turned almost desperately to Harry.

"No! Tell me it's not—Harry—it's forbidden!" Ron shouted, only to shut his mouth quickly when their Noctis elder walked by, searching eyes almost boring into his soul before she walked on.

"Ron! It's not, just forget about it!" Harry hissed, furiously spinning another page of his book, trying desperately to memorise the incantation for his next necromancy ritual. Samhain would be in a few weeks… he would have to prove to the Noctis elder that he had what it took to complete and maintain the spell.

"Harry…you can't. You must know this! Noctis will always be with Noctis…the soul songs prove it. You would betray your given soulmate if you—" Hermione began desperately, scared for the path her brother had seemingly decided to take.

"I know damn it! You don't have to lecture me, Hermione!" Harry shouted angrily, furiously packing up his books as he stood from their table.

"You're going to be the next codex holder, Harry. Please, think about that…the supreme order is all that matters…you know what happens to those that break the order…especially those of noble blood." Hermione warned, her expression serious, her black painted lips turned down in obvious worry. Harry paused at her words, back turned to his two friends before he clenched his fist and walked away without a word.

* * *

Betray your given soulmate.

In Tribus, there existed the tale of soulmates and soul songs. It was a private thing that not many spoke of but was longed for among the factions. The tale spoke of a song shared between those destined for each other, you would be born with just half of that song…your soulmate would carry the other half. When you finally met, you both would complete that song…your souls forever whole. It sounded beautiful, ideal…even more so with the fact that throughout history your soulmate would always be in your faction, it validated the order that like factions remain with like faction.

Harry sighed as he strolled through the aisles of the empty library, fingers trailing against the spine of dusty books and old scrolls. He had never sung his soul song out loud, he didn't want to find his soulmate… not with the politics that surrounded it because he would be the next codex holder…not when he…

"Thought I would find you here." A deep warm voice interrupted Harry's thoughts, the witch smiling softly as he slowly turned around to see Hashirama casually leaning against the opposite book shelf. Of course the image of complete ease and confidence was broken by a tumbling book that the man barely dodged, tripping over his own two feet to almost fall on top of Harry. He was only saved by the delicate hands that pushed at his chest.

"You shouldn't be trespassing on Noctis territory, Hashirama!" Harry laughed lightly, green eyes glittering in amusement as he Hashirama crowded him against the bookshelf, lips a hairsbreadth away from his own. The man grinned, gently caressing soft pouty black painted lips with his thumb, brown eyes trained upon them with a barely restrained hunger.

"What's the point of neutral ground at this institution if we have boundaries and forbidden territory?" Hashirama whispered, leaning in for a kiss, only to be blocked by Harry's delicate finger.

"You can't kiss me remember. They'll know." Harry whispered, green eyes sad for a moment as Hashirama frowned, stepping back reluctantly. The man ran his hand through his long hair in frustration, glare trained down the dark aisles of the empty Noctis library.

"This is stupid! I can't touch you in public, I can't kiss you… I can't love you like so desperately want to love you! And for what…because of factions—because of soul songs and—that's it!" Hashirama's eyes lit up in excitement and so much hope. Harry almost stepped back at the light in the man's eyes, he knew that look, longed for it but that thought that ran rampant in Hashirama's head would only bring them pain.

"No! Hashirama, you know how it goes. Soul songs are only common once it's in our faction! You're Meiyo warrior and I'm Noctis witch, it's inconceivable that we'll be soulmates!" Harry cried out desperately, hands fastened over Hashirama's mouth before the man could reveal his half of a soul song.

"But Harry—!" Hashirama began desperately, but Harry wouldn't hear him, tears brimming in green eyes. Without a word, Harry pushed away from the man, arms wrapped around himself as if to protect himself.

"Just don't, Hashirama! We both know our songs won't match, not when we're from opposing factions!" Harry didn't even wait for the man's response, quickly fleeing the library.

* * *

Harry held his head down, his cloak hiding his face as he walked slowly among the masses of students. Hermione and Ron had tried to catch his attention from across the room, but he honestly just wanted to be alone. After the disaster of a meeting between Hashirama and himself, they hadn't spoken another word. There seemed to be a divide between them…and maybe it was for the best, their soulmates would be from their factions…they should get used to it.

"Harry!" Wide emerald eyes looked up in shock as Hashirama so suddenly walked up to him, around them their factions looked on with horrified eyes and hushed whispers.

"Hashirama! Don—!"

"—when stars bright light up this sky…diamonds shine in pure green eyes. I hope…" at the sound of Hashirama's soul song silence enveloped the masses, he didn't care about that, though. What he cared about were the tears that so suddenly spilt from Harry' eyes, how the smaller figure shook with…sadness?

"Harry! I don't care if our songs don't match! I love you dam—!"

"—I hope my song will cross these lines and prove my love will never die," Harry whispered, a watery smile across his soft face as he looked into brown eyes.

"You're my soulmate!" Hashirama gasped in relief, uncaring of the consequences, uncaring of those who judged him as he kissed soft pouty lips for the first time. Harry trembled in the man's hold, feeling the warmth he longed for wrapped in his arms. At the end of the hall, the triad elders watched with dead stares, hands clenched in anger.

Like faction with like faction…that was the supreme order. Even in the light of the unusual…a Noctis witch with the soul song of a Meiyo warrior.


End file.
